


Sunday Kind of Love

by The_Black_Cat



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, I was listening to Etta James and this happened, Morning After, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Fingering, Well Not That Much Porn, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Cat/pseuds/The_Black_Cat
Summary: “Well, aren’t we a match made in heaven?”“No. We’re a match made on a charity gala.”ORKim is the CEO of quite a large company. Trini is a volunteer in a charity. They meet at a charity event and sparks fly. They spend the night at Kim's apartment. This is what follows.





	Sunday Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, folks!
> 
> I've had this one-shot in my computer for the past month or so and I couldn't decide on the best time to post it. Well, it's here. I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> I'd also like to apologize for the mistakes! I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have a beta reader, so there's bound to be a few,
> 
> The title and inspiration come from Etta James's Sunday Kind of Love.

The first thing that her brain registered was that her feet were cold. It might have been the reason for her waking up, too. She never had cold feet, she thought groggily, her circulation was too good. If anything, she was almost always too warm. It was strange that her feet were cold now.

The second thing that came into focus was the material of the sheets her upper body was wrapped in. They were soft against her skin, unusually so. And cool, she noticed. Cooler than they should be. Not cold, and definitely not uncomfortable, but not as warm as they should be.

The third thing she took notice of was that there were soft puffs of warm breath on the back of her neck. And that there was a long, slender, somewhat cool hand wrapped around her waist.

Her first instinct was led by panic at the sudden realisation and it told her to get as far away from her captor as possible. That was quickly overridden by a memory of the night before and the warmth that flooded her body at the images made her push herself further into the body behind her.

Turning around in the loose embrace, she came to look at a very beautiful and a very much asleep Kimberly Ann Hart. The young CEO of HartCo—the biggest company in many fields like medicine and IT—was currently huddled up in a cocoon of bedsheets, with her short hair all messy and sprawled all over the white of the pillows, creating a black halo around her head. Her face was pressed tightly against the pillow, ungracefully so, her full lips parted and a thin line of drool was making its way towards the fine silk of her bedding.

Trini couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face at the sight. She breathed in deeply, Kim’s subtle, floral, spicy scent made its way into her lungs, mixed with sweat and musk of last night’s activities. They were both naked, as far as Trini could tell. Her own body was relaxed and blissfully sore like only a good night’s sleep after a few rounds of good sex could make it.

Taking another breath in, Trini looked around the spacious bedroom. There was Kim’s bra on the door handle, Trini noticed with a smirk tugging at her lips, and Trini’s own underwear was on the vanity mirror. She could even see the shiny gleam of handcuffs on the headboard above her head.

Just the implication of it all made Trini’s body shiver and heat up.

The body she was cuddled up against pulled her closer, gripping her hips tightly. A low, slightly raspy and somewhat groggy hum came from Kimberly’s throat. “I love how warm you are.”

“That’s why you’re keeping me here? As your own, personal body-heater?”

Kim hummed again, nuzzling her face into Trini’s cheek and neck. “’S just one of the reasons.”

“And the others?”

“Now, that would be telling.”

Trini answered Kim’s lazy, early-morning smirk with one of her own. “I can keep a secret.”

Kim’s eyes sparkled warm milk-chocolate when she opened them. “Good. Because what I’m about to tell you is very important. It’s also sensitive information and it can only be kept between us. Okay? Are you ready to take the burden of such responsibility?”

“How come you’re such a dork so early in the morning?”

Kim gasped, fake offended, even lightly poked at Trini’s chest for effect. “I was about to tell you something very important and you make fun of me? Very well, I shall not reveal any secret to you!”

“Aww, c’mon,” Trini pouted playfully, “tell me.”

“You don’t deserve to know!” Kim poked her tongue out.

“Tell me,” Trini cooed into the other woman’s ear, but she didn’t get a response. “Kim.” Nothing. “Kimmy.” Still nothing. “Kimberly.” Trini poked at the woman’s ribs. The ravenette’s jaw clenched to keep her reaction a secret, but she didn’t respond otherwise. “Ki-im. Tell me.” Another poke. Still nothing. “Baby. Tell me.”

Just when Trini’s hand was about to make contact with caramel-skin-covered ribs again, Kim’s fingers wrapped around the intrusive wrist gently, halting the movement. “Don’t do that. Unless you want to wake the monster.”

Trini looked into Kim’s chocolate eyes stubbornly. “I’m not afraid of monsters.”

“You should be of this one.” The straight, serious face Kim gave the advice with slowly melted away into a sly grin. And then, before she knew what was going on, Trini found herself on her back with Kim’s nimble fingers running all over her ribs and belly, tickling her with all the wrath of the Tickle Monster.

“Sto-stop! Kimberly!” Trini pleaded through the fits of laughter. Kim’s fingers, however, didn’t stop moving on Trini’s ribs. “Kim! Kim, stop!”

“Beg me,” Kim demanded quietly. Trini’s jaw clenched and her chin jutted out defiantly, although her body was still shaking with laughter. The movement of Kim’s fingers slowed down gradually as her body settled between Trini’s thighs. Trini’s giggles subsided, as did Kim’s tickling. Kim’s nose gently nudged at her companion’s jaw and neck, then her lips made contact with the warm shin there. “Beg me, baby.”

Instead of speaking, Trini craned her neck and caught Kim’s lips with her own.

“You should know, Princess, I never beg,” Trini whispered between kisses.

“You sounded close to it last night,” Kimberly reminded gently. She moved to kiss and nibble at the girl’s neck and collarbone. She bit the skin, then soothed it with her lips and tongue. “Bet I can get you even closer to it today.”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Princess.”

“Can’t? It’s Sunday, I don’t have anything special to do, besides you that is. We have all the time in the world.”

Trini moved her head to the side to give Kim even more space to work her magic. “I doubt CEOs of multibillion-dollar companies get an off day.”

Slowly, Kim’s hand moved up Trini’s wrist and forearm, then skipped onto her chest, under her breast. “What’s the point of being the boss if you can’t give yourself a free day to play?”

“Play?” Trini asked, her voice cracking a little when Kim’s hand moved up. “Is that what you want to do with me?”

“Hmm,” Kim hummed low in her throat, “it’s what I want to do to you that you should think about.”

“And wha—oh!—what is that?”

Kim trailed her nose up Trini’s neck while moving her hand down Trini’s stomach and onto her inner thigh. Trini groaned her displeasure at the lack of contact where she needed it, but the CEO just caressed the soft skin. She licked at Trini’s lip, nosed at her cheek and nibbled at her earlobe. “Play.”

“That doesn’t sound as exciting as what I had in mind,” Trini remarked in a low voice. She reached down to guide Kim’s hand where she wanted it most, but Kim swatted her away with a soft ‘nah-ah’ breathed into Trini’s ear.

“Really? In my mind it was pretty… exciting,” Kim hummed, her words slow and sweet like honey.

“When did you manage to think about that? You’ve just woken up.”

Before answering, Kim kissed her companion’s lips. The kiss was slow and passionate, brushes of lips and tongues and teeth. It wasn’t like a battle or a dance—like some of the stories Trini’s read liked to describe kissing—but rather acquainting themselves with each other.

When they split, Kim smiled down at Trini, bright and toothy. “I thought of all the things I want to do to you after you dozed off last night. And then I dreamt about you the whole two hours that we slept through.”

Trini scoffed. “You’re such a sap.”

“You’d better get used to it, then. You’re spending quite some time with me.”

“So cocky,” Trini remarked. “How do you know that I’d want to—” Trini’s words ended in a high-pitched whimper. Her eyes closed and a small smile pulled at her lips as she allowed the feelings of Kim’s hand between her thighs to wash over her.

“I call it confident,” Kim smirked. Her fingers moved gently in the heated wetness, eliciting quiet whimpers from Trini. “And I know that because I know you’ve enjoyed last night as much as I did.”

Trini craned her head up and kissed at the skin of Kim’s neck. “Tell me,” she whispered breathily, “what part of last night did you like most?”

Kim smiled, slowing the movements of her hand down a bit. “Well, seeing you in that dress was amazing. Seeing you out of it was even better. And when I first got a taste of you, I knew I never wanted anyone else. But my favourite part was definitely when you,” here Kim stopped for a moment, moved her fingers a little lower and slipped them inside, prompting a gasp from Trini, “told me about yourself. You didn’t talk a lot, but when you did, oh boy, I just wanted to listen to you.”

“Oh, God, Kim,” Trini whined. She brought her hands up and gripped on to Kim’s shoulders, trembling. “Go slow. And hard. Tell me, what else?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Your voice does things to me,” Trini admitted, her voice strained because of Kim’s slow, precise movements.

“But why do you want to know what I liked?”

“I just do, now tell me!”

“So demanding,” Kim breathed into the skin of Trini’s neck. A tiny sound escaped the brunette’s lips when Kim nipped at her jaw, and another one followed when Kim moved her hand just a little bit stronger than before. “Fine, I’ll humour you. For now. But it’s going to cost you.”

Trini whined in the back of her throat. “I don’t care.”

“Good.”

Kim leaned back to take in her handiwork. Trini was flushed, silky skin glistening with sweat, hair sprawled out on the pillows around her like a chocolate halo. And her eyes, dark, deep, full of desire, half-lidden and lust-dazed, but still completely focused on her. She was the most exquisite sight.

Content with her accomplishment, Kim placed a long, slow kiss on Trini’s pouty lips, until both their breaths were nothing more than gasps of air. She moved her lips down the sharp cut of Trini’s jaw and onto the strained tendons on her neck, where she settled right under Trini’s ear.

“I liked how your voice sounded that first time I heard it. And then how it sounded completely different when you were gasping my name out. I like those little sounds you made—” there Kim thrust harder and twisted her wrist a little, allowing for a change in angle that brought a tiny, hoarse mewl from Trini, “—just like this one. They mean that I’m doing something right, don’t they? I like the way you smell, like the best perfume in this goddamned world. I like how you feel, so soft and taunt, so good pressed up against me. I like how you taste, your kisses, your skin, you—”

“Kim!” Trini gasped at an exceptionally well-placed touch of Kim’s thumb between her legs. Her own hands gripped at Kim’s shoulders even tighter, her nails digging into the warm, caramel skin.

“You like that?” Kim positively purred. “Does it make you feel good?”

Trini let out that little mewl again. “Yeah.”

“Good. Because that’s all I want to do. Make you feel good. And that’s what I’m going to do, over and over again. I’ll do it until you’re only able to feel pleasure at my hand, until you’re only able to say my name.”

“K-Kimberly!”

“Hmm, like that,” Kim hummed almost devilishly. “And do you know what I’ll do to you after that? Trini? Are you even listening to me? Or is my voice enough to get to you?”

“I’m—ah!—I’m listening,” Trini gasped out, breath hot and wet, body writhing underneath Kimberly’s.

“Good. Well? Do you know what I’ll do after?”

“No. What?”

Kim grinned again, nipped at Trini’s lower lip and curled her fingers until Trini let out a delicious little mewl and her body shuddered. “Well, after that, after I ravish you, take your everything and completely break you for everyone else… then I’ll just keep on doing it. And do you know what the most beautiful thing about that will be? That you’ll let me do it. All of it. You’ll be mine on your own free will. You’ll give yourself to me. You’ll be mine to please, mine to care for, mine to admire… mine to touch… mine to taste…”

A desperate sound left Trini’s mouth. “Kim!”

“Do you like that? Do you like being mine?”

Trini moaned and groaned, fingers flexing on Kimberly’s skin, but she didn’t respond.

“Answer me, baby. Do you like being mine?”

“Yes,” Trini breathed in finally, jaw clenched and her whole body trembling.

“Tell me,” Kim prompted. Demanded.

Trini whimpered. She mewled out a soft sound, her legs coming up to wrap around Kim’s hips. The new angle allowed Kim to reach new places, which in turn made Trini mewl louder and writhe more.

“Tell me, baby,” Kim demanded again. “Tell me and I’ll give you what you want so bad.”

“Mmh… K-Kim…Kim—baby please!”

“Tell me.”

“I’m yours, Kim, I love being yours, now make me—oh! Kim!”

With one final movement, Trini’s body seized up. Her jaw locked, fingers buried into Kim’s skin, legs tightened around Kim’s waist, mouth open with a silent cry of pleasure. After a moment, tremors overtook her body. She shook in Kim’s arms, muscles trembling violently, breath coming out in short, ragged gasps. She held onto Kim with a force, her breaths hot and wet tickled Kim’s ear.

Not even bothering to hide her satisfied smile, Kim watched with wonder in her eyes as Trini slowly climbed down from her high. When the brunette’s breaths evened out and her eyes fell closed in a content expression, Kim leaned down and ran her nose up the girl’s neck.

“Good?” she asked.

“Mmm,” Trini hummed in lieu of an answer.

Kim chuckled. “Go to sleep, baby.”

Trini’s eyes opened, big, soulful and questioning. “What about you?”

“I’m going to nap and then I’ll make breakfast.”

“You make millions, you’re interesting, easy to talk to, great in bed and you cook? I must have been very good last year,” Trini chuckled with a raspiness in her voice that sent shivers down Kim’s spine.

“By making breakfast I actually meant going to this awesome breakfast place down the street,” Kim’s smile turned a little shy. “I’m a terrible cook. I’d probably set the kitchen on fire with half a matchstick.”

Trini just looked at Kim for a moment, then she settled back into her pillow, eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. “Good thing I’m pretty handy in the kitchen, then.”

A grin spread on Kim’s face. “Well, aren’t we a match made in heaven?”

“No. We’re a match made on a charity gala.”

A chuckle left Kim’s lips. She watched for a moment as Trini’s breaths evened and her chest slowly rose and fell in a calm rhythm. She was in awe at how beautiful Trini was. Her skin looked softer than silk and her hair, while all wavy and messy, was like the most tantalizing chocolate. Kim was torn between just wanting to watch and desiring to touch.

“You’re staring,” Trini said slowly.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Getting there. But you haven’t—” Trini stopped herself expectantly.

“I’m fine,” Kim said calmly. “I’m good just watching.”

“You didn’t seem fine just watching last night.”

Kim’s only response was a smile. She watched as Trini settled more into the bed, then turned around onto her side and cuddled into Kim.

“Hey, Trini?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that secret about why I’m keeping you in this bed…”

Trini took a moment to respond before she hummed. “Yeah?”

“You are my personal heater,” Kim grinned, then her expression changed into a soft one. “And I know I’ve only met you last night, and I know this started as just a one-night stand, but… I feel like I’m three kisses away from falling in love with you.”

It was quiet for a while. Serene. Then, Trini looked up at Kim, a small smile on her lips, before she tilted her head up and joined their lips together in a gentle kiss.

“The way we work,” Trini whispered into Kim’s mouth, “we’ll be in love before breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it from me. I really hope you liked it! If you did, let me know in the comments below or on my [Tumblr](https://justalittlewritingnerd.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I hate you all, hoomans!


End file.
